Trilogy: In Control
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: "Sadarlah, Sehun! Memang apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir bahwa–bahwa aku bisa mencintaimu, sebuah boneka rusak? Orang bodoh juga tahu, kau tidak dapat bisa diperbaiki. Harus dibuang, karena memang manusia sepertimu tidak butuh tempat di dunia ini. Eksistensimu absolut, Sehun!" Kaihun, broken!Kaisoo. Sequel from Boy Toy. Rate: R. Two of Trilogy Series.


"Namaku Jongin. Panggil aku Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke lelaki bermata bambi. Lelaki tersebut tertawa. "Halo Kai," Ketika lelaki tersebut mengucapkan namanya, Kai merasa tubuhnya menggigil penuh antisipasi.

"Namaku Lu Han. Senang bertemu denganmu."

**In Control © sayestoyaoi**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt&Comfort**

**Pair: Kaihun, broken! Kaisoo.**

**Rate: R**

**Note: Ini Sekuel dari Boy Toy. Gue sarankan baca itu dulu (terus review ofcos) baru baca ginian. Thanks all)**

**Summary: Bukankah kau merasa terbohongi, Sehun? Pernahkah kau menyangka kau akan dipermainkan sebegitu kejamnya oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Tetapi aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah kepadaku, Sehun.**

**Special for semuanya yang ngereview Boy Toy dan yang minta sekuel dan si anak sialan Zhehoons3 **

**.**

**.**

Kai bertemu dengannya di sebuah klub yang ia tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Ia memang adalah sebuah penari bebas di klub tersebut. Ia dibayar dengan gaji yang lumayan mencukupi kebutuhan pokoknya juga pribadinya.

Ia sudah selesai menari dan sedang menunggu minuman _gin and tonic-_nya saat seorang lelaki menghampirinya dengan muka yang Kai kira, tidak berumur lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

"Gerakan tarianmu cukup bagus." Ucapnya secara tiba-tiba dan Kai menatapnya aneh. "Cukup bagus? Memangnya kau bisa melakukan yang lebih bagus daripada itu?"

"Kau menantangku?" Tanya orang asing tersebut, meminum bir di gelasnya. "Menurutmu?" Kai memutar matanya bosan. "Baiklah, tunggu disini dan awasi aku. Taruhan dua puluh dolar kau akan memujiku."

"Tambahkan dengan dua botol alkohol maka aku ikut, cantik." Ucap Kai dan lelaki asing tersebut menaikkan alisnya. Ia menyisip gelas birnya untuk terakhir kali, lalu menaruhnya di meja bar. Kai mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Sesaat dia turun ke _dance_ _floor_, DJ telah menganti lagu dengan lagu yang nadanya lebih cepat dan berirama. Lelaki asing tersebut berbaur di sekitarnya, lalu mulai menari. Kai dapat melihat keluwesannya dan hasratnya dalam satu tengokan.

Ujung bibir Kai menaik. Beberapa orang sudah berkumpul disekitarnya, berteriak-riak tentang betapa bagus pantatnya dan betapa luwes gerakannya. Kai rasa ia cukup terkenal dan sering datang di klub ini. Lima belas menit kemudian, lelaki itu datang dengan muka arogan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya, menaikkan alis. Kai tertawa. "Baiklah, gerakanmu bagus. Apa aku harus membayarnya sekarang?" Ucap Kai, mengeluarkan dompetnya. Lelaki asing tersebut tertawa, dan Kai merasa ia telah mendengar tawa paling indah; selain tawanya Sehun tentu saja.

"Tidak usah," Ucapnya mendorong dompet Luhan menjauh. "Aku punya ide lain. Bagaimana jika kau membayarku dengan sesuatu di celanamu itu, yang aku yakin aku bisa bangunkan heh?" Ucapnya, bibirnya berbisik di telinga Kai dan Kai yakin ia baru saja menjilat telinganya.

Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan orang asing ini. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher sang lelaki dan mencium. Tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Namaku Jongin. Panggil aku Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke lelaki bermata bambi. Lelaki tersebut tertawa. "Halo Kai," Ketika lelaki tersebut mengucapkan namanya, Kai merasa tubuhnya menggigil penuh antisipasi.

"Namaku Lu Han. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

Kai mempunyai banyak cara untuk melakukan sesuatu. Satu hal yang ia sangat ahli adalah, salah satu contohnya adalah _well_ membawa orang asing yang cantik ke apartemennya misalnya.

Lu Han telah menjadi agresif dan Kai sama sekali tidak keberatan. Begitu masuk ke apartemennya, Lu Han langsung mendorong Kai di pintu dan mencium dengan segenap nafsu. Kedua tangannya berjalan-jalan disekitar tubuh Kai, dengan tidak sabarnya merobek kaos Kai.

"Aku yang akan menyetubuhimu, bukan sebaliknya Lu." Ucap Kai sembari memutarbalikan posisi sehingga Lu Han lah yang terhimpit di dinding. Kai mulai memberi tanda disana-sini, sebagai dendam ia juga merobek kaos Lu Han.

"Terserah_, just fuck me already._" Lu Han berkata dan membuka celana Kai dengan cekat. Kai mempunyai perasaan Lu Han telah melakukan ini beberapa kali, dan ia bersyukur karena ia benci perawan. Tapi kalau Sehun? Ia suka gaya Sehun yang baru pertama kali bercinta.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan berkata, menarik Kai untuk berciuman lagi lalu turun dan mulai menjilat ujung penis Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian ia langsung memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Astaga mulutmu terlihat cantik di penisku." Kai berkata lebih ke arah dirinya sendiri dan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata, 'what-the'. Kai mengabaikannya dan memutuskan untuk memajukan pinggulnya sehingga ujung penisnya mengenai tenggorokan Lu Han.

Pakaian mereka telah teracak-acak dalam perjalanan mereka ke kamar Kai. Lu Han sudah berlutut, lubangnya penuh dengan saliva setelah Kai menjilat dalamnya. Kai baru saja memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang Lu Han, sebelum pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"J-Jongin?"

Kai berbalik, dan menemukan Sehun di pintu muka bingung, kesal dan entahlah. Jujur Kai merasa bersalah, tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah apa-apa selain _fuck buddies. _

"Sehun? Kau ingin ikutan?"

Dan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kai, Kai baru saja sadar ada air mata; berkumpul di mata indah Sehun dan tangan mengepal, sebuah mantel yang ia inginkan selama ini di lantai.

Hening.

"Ini semua permainan, Sehun." Kai memulai dengan kasual, layaknya Sehun tidak menangkap basah dia sedang selingkuh (tidak secara teknis) bersama Lu Han. "Kita mempunyai hubungan terbuka. Kau boleh melihat orang lain, begitu pula aku. Kita tak saling memiliki, kita hanya terikat oleh permainan ini."

Setitik air mata jatuh menetes di pipi Sehun dan Kai merasa makin bersalah.

"Kau brengsek, Kai." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar. Kai sering mendengar nada tersebut. Biasanya berasal dari gadis-gadis yang ia kencani dahulu hanya untuk mendapatkan seks, bukan hubungan jangka panjang.

"Dan kau bukanlah guruku lagi, pelacur." Ucapnya tajam ke Lu Han sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan mantel, Kai, dan pecahan hatinya.

.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Kai mulai menyetubuhi Lu Han dengan sedikit pikiran mengganjal. Lu Han tidak menyadari hal ini karena sibuk mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Setelah klimaks ia baru tahu kalau Lu Han adalah guru les privat Sehun. Kai tahu dunia sempit tapi ia tidak menyangka sesempit ini.

Setelah _make-out session_, Lu Han pergi dan Kai pun terdiam di apartemennya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sehun menangis. Padahal harusnya ia menghormatinya, terlebih karena dia satu-satunya orang yang berada di sampingnya sebagai tempat sandaran saat orangtuanya bercerai.

"Oh Sehun," Lafal Kai pelan, kedua tangannya dilipat di bawah kepalanya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke apartemennya, membangunkannya dengan seember air lalu menginterogasinya dengan ancaman disana-sini. Topik utama yang mereka bicarakan adalah: Sehun. Kai merindukannya dan ingin mencarinya, sekedar menatap di matanya. Tanda bahwa ia menyesal.

Sehun mengerti bahasa yang Kai gunakan. Bahasa universal. Bahasa tersebut adalah salah satu kenapa mereka tersambung dan membuat ikatan kuat dengan begitu cepat. Bahasa simbolik hubungan mereka.

Tapi kini Kai tahu, bahasa tersebut sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sehun? Ponselnya tidak aktif dan dia sudah tidak pulang semenjak kemarin. Apakah kau bahkan cemas tentang keadaan dia Kim Jongin?!" Chanyeol mati-matian untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak menaik.

"Dia perlu waktu." Ucap Kai singkat. Ekspresi Kai bahkan tidak berubah saat Chanyeol menarik kerahnya dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam, ekspresi serius.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku sayang Sehun oke. Aku lebih kenal dia daripada kau, Jongin. Aku lebih tahu perasaan dia daripada kau. Jika kau tahu Sehun mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadamu, kenapa kau abaikan?!"

Kai tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa mengalahkan nafsumu, sih? Memangnya menurutmu Sehun secara sukarela begitu mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya? _Heck_, sejak umur enam tahun aku mandi bersamanya dan dia bahkan tidak membolehkanku melihat juniornya!"

Muka Kai sedikit berubah, itu saja. Sebelum menjadi kembali datar.

"Apa kau begitu bodohnya membiarkan dia pergi? Dia mungkin tidak kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu, Kai. Camkan itu! Mungkinkah benar apa kata mereka? Bahwa keegoisanmu lebih besar daripada eksistensimu?"

Mata Chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca dan Kai merasa bersalah untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau memang brengsek, Kai. Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dari dulu. Dan aku harap aku bisa mencegah Sehun untuk mengenalmu." Ucapnya berbalik dan bahunya bergetar.

"_Jangan pernah tunjukkan mukamu lagi di hadapanku, Kai."_

Mata Kai terkatup, pelan. Chanyeol pergi duluan. Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku tahu masih ada kebaikan di dirimu, Kai." Baekhyun mendekat dan Kai dapat merasakan air matanya menetes.

"Bantu aku dan dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun berkata, menghela napas. "Kejarlah dia sebelum terlambat. Kau mencintainya. Aku tahu itu. Selamat tinggal, Jongin." Baekhyun berkata, berjalan menjauh dan Kai ingin sekali menariknya; minta maaf tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi jadi ia biarkan satu temannya yang masih menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, untuk pergi mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan ia mulai menjauh. Mulut Kai terbuka, ia tidak pernah menangis setelah orang tuanya bercerai.

"_Kau memang tidak berguna seperti wanita jalang yang aku nikahi itu!" Lelaki bertampang ganas itu menatapnya ganas. Kai menunduk, meringkuk. Ia merindukan ibunya. Tetapi ibunya sedang tertidur. Dengan cairan berwarna merah dan bersifat kental di tempat tidur. _

"_Pergi sana!" Ucap lelaki itu. "Jangan pernah tunjukkan mukamu di hadapanku lagi, Kai."_

Kai tertawa pahit. _It's funny how at some point life's gonna get back at you somehow. _

.

Sehun kembali lagi. Mukanya lebih bingung. Kali ini Baekhyun masih menyimpan kepercayaan kepadanya, dan ia menelpon Kai untuk menemui Sehun di toko bubble tea. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia tahu Chanyeol masih marah. Jadi ia pulang duluan bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"K-Kai?" Sehun berkata tergagap saat Kai muncul di depannya, hidung merah. Sehun tahu Kai baru saja menangis. Sebaliknya, Kai juga tahu Sehun habis menangis. Hanya satu tatapan, satu kata; bisa menerjemahkan situasi mereka dengan berbagai kata.

Bahasa universal, dibilang.

Sehun menunduk, menyisip bubble teanya; melihat kursi di depannya. Kai mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud. Ia duduk di depannya, tidak pasti ingin berbicara apa. Karena memang canggung semenjak Sehun tidak sengaja menangkapnya menyetubuhi Lu Han.

"Jadi bagaimana lubang Lu Han?" Ucapan Sehun terasa sangat dingin, menyindir. "M-Maksdumu?" Tanya Kai, kaget.

"Aku bilang, bagaimana lubang Lu Han? Pasti terasa enak di sekitar penismu, eoh? Pasti, karena aku telah mengambil keperjakaannya, setelah kau mengambil keperjakaanku di umur enam belas tahun." Ucapnya, seperti kereta. Kai dapat mendengar tiap kata, parahnya lagi tiap kata tersebut terulang di otaknya.

"Sehun." Ia merengek, memanggil nama yang kini menghantuinya dalam mimpi. "Jangan," Ucap Sehun. Terdengar dingin dan menusuk. "Jangan memanggilku lagi. Mulai dari saat ini kita sepenuhnya orang asing." Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan bubble tea rasa chocolate taro.

Kai ikut berdiri, menarik pinggangnya.

"Kai, lepaskan aku." Sehun menatapnya, walau Kai tahu ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan setengah hati. Kai mengigit bibirnya, ia memang cukup melanggar batas. Buktinya saja Sehun tidak memanggilnya 'jongin' seperti dahulu lagi. Melainkan altar egonya yang lain, yang palsu. K a i.

Kai melepaskan kancing jaketnya dan Sehun menatap baju Kai. Kai memakai mantel yang Sehun berikan saat ia sedang bersama Lu Han. Di bawah mantel tersebut, kaos bergambar Barbie yang Sehun belikan sebagai candaan.

"Aku masih," Sehun menatapnya. Sehun sangat berharap Kai akan bilang 'sayang' atau 'cinta'. Tetapi ini Kim Jongin berkepribadian 'Kai' yang dibicarakan. Mustahil bagi Sehun.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu. Kembalilah kepadaku, Sehun. Aku merindukanmu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah. Kalau permasalahannya tidak serumit ini, Sehun akan lebih dari senang hati untuk kembali ke pelukan Kai. Terlebih jarang sekali Kai memintanya untuk kembali.

"Kai, kau tahu Kris kan?" Tanya Sehun, mendekatkan dirinya sendiri ke tubuh Kai dan Kai mati-matian berusaha untuk mengontrol diri sendiri untuk tidak menyetubuhi Sehun disitu juga. Sehun bermain-main dengan detail mantel kepunyaan Kai.

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia?!" Kai ingin berkata seperti itu. Malahan dia mengigit lidahnya, diam saja. Karena dia tahu jika dia berbicara malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Hening.

Sehun selalu tahu apa arti hening bagi Kai. Itu tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"Mantan pemain basket yang berasal dari Kanada tapi mempunyai darah China itu. Nah aku kemarin 'tidur' bersamanya. Kurasa dia melakukan kerja yang lebih baik kalo soal memuaskanku." Ucap Sehun asal dan pergi. Kai membutuh beberapa menit sebelum menarik lengan Sehun kasar.

"K-Kai, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Kai mendiamkan Sehun yang mati-matian berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kai. Kai membawanya ke apartemen. Tak lama mereka sudah berapa di depan apartemen, dan Kai mendorongnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Sehun bertanya, _surprisingly_ nadanya kembali menjadi biasa. Datar dan monoton. Kai menarik Sehun dengan kerah dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur.

"A-Ah kau ingin menghukumku, eoh? Memangnya salahku apa? Kita kan tak saling memiliki, kita hanya terikat oleh permainan ini dan blablah." Sehun menatapnya malas. Kai menggeram sebelum menumpukan seluruh berat badannya diatas Sehun, membuat pria mungil di bawahnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia melihat leher Sehun. Terdapat cupang disana-sini dan Kai merasa mual. "Kris melakukan kerja baik menandaiku, iyakan Kai?" Sehun mengelus _collarbones_ Kai dan Kai langsung menciumnya. Seketika Sehun memegang erat bahu Kai.

Awalnya lembut dan Sehun tidak merespon. Kai mengambil _handcuff_ di laci dan ia pasang di tangan Sehun. Di laci itu juga, ada cairan berwarna biru. Ia mengambil itu, dan dengan tangannya satu memegang rahang Sehun agar mulutnya terbuka.

"Hunnie telan ya~" Kai berkata dan Sehun merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ketika cairan tersebut mulai mengalir di tenggorokannya; ia tidak suka rasanya. Ia ingin memuntahkan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi bibir Kai sudah menempel di bibirnya, lidahnya memastikan tidak ada cairan yang tersisa.

Seketika badan Sehun menjadi panas dan celananya mengetat. Kai hanya mengelus putingnya dari luar, dan Sehun merasa sudah ingin klimaks. "Aww, Sehunnie junior telah berdiri~ Tidak apa-apa kan, jika aku urus?" Ucapnya dengan kepolosan palsu.

Kai melepaskan celana jins Sehun dengan paksa, dan apapun yang menghalaginya untuk melihat junior Sehun. Kai mengelus sedikit saja dan Sehun mengeluarkan desahan singkat.

"Hmm sayangnya ini hukuman." Ucapnya dengan senyum begitu memabukkan, tanpa pelumas dan tanpa aba-aba ataupun persiapan untuk meregangkan lubangnya; ia memasukkan vibrator besar dan langsung menekan level enam.

"A-AH K-KAIH." Sehun berteriak, air matanya menetes deras. Kai maju untuk mengecup dahi, kedua mata, kedua pipi, hidung dan akhirnya mulut Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun mencoba untuk menyusun dirinya sendiri tapi sudah terlalu telat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Jongin, Sehun. Panggil aku Jongin." Gumam Kai di kulit Sehun, meninggalkan jejak-jejak napas panas yang cukup membuat Sehun untuk menjadi gila.

"K-Kai.." Ucapnya pelan. Kai menatapnya aneh. "AKU BILANG JONGIN. BUKAN KAI." Ucapnya berteriak dan Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Sehun. Buka matamu." Kai berkata dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi monster –kalau Kai bisa dibilang sebagai sahabatnya. "Sehun, aku memperingatimu." Kai berkata dengan nada dingin dan Sehun membuka mata, hanya melihat Kai mengangkatnya ke tempat lain.

"J-Jongin." Ucapnya pelan, memegang kaos Kai erat setelah vibratornya menekan prostatnya dengan getaran hebat.

Kamar mandi.

Jongin membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi Jongin mewah, dengan bathtub dan shower dan semua yang didesain untuk membawa kenyamanan dan kemewahan bagi penggunanya. Kai menaruh Sehun diatas wastafel keramik. Ia mengeluarkan cock ring dan mata Sehun membulat.

"Jongin, J-Jongin jangan tolong jangan. J-Jongin-_hyung_." Sehun mulai memanggilnya banyak nama yang hanya Sehun ucapkan saat mereka sedang melakukan hubungan seks. Kai mengabaikan nama-nama tersebut walau dia harus akui celananya makin mengetat.

"Menungging diatas wastafel. Sekarang." Perintah Kai dan Sehun melakukan apa yang disuruh. "Sehunaa~ Kau mau pelumas sayang?" Kai bertanya.

Sehun tidak mempunyai banyak waktu berfikir jadi ia mengangguk. Kai mengambil botol pelumas di ujung wastafel. Kai lalu memasukkan botol pelumas tersebut ke lubang Sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

"HNGG K-KA- J-JONGIN." Sehun berteriak, matanya makin sembab dan air matanya juga makin banyak. "Lihat dirimu di kaca, Sehun."

Sehun melakukan apa yang disuruh. Ia tidak bisa mengenali orang di kaca tersebut. Orang yang rambutnya berantakan, kemeja putihnya sudah kotor dan lehernya penuh berbagai tanda.

"Panggil aku Oppa." Kai berkata dan Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Kai menarik botol pelumas tersebut dan menghentakkannya kembali, mendorong vibrator tersebut untuk kembali menekan prostat Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah tangisan dan Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"O-Op-pa." Sehun berkata setengah mendesah setengah terisak. Sakit, apalagi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu kental mengalir di kakinya; menuju ke lantai. "Oh lihat, kau berdarah Sehunnie." Kai berkata, menyeringai sebelum menghentakkan kembali botol pelumas tersebut.

Pandangan Sehun menjadi buram, cahaya putih yang jelas bukan berasal dari sinar matahari karena saat ini mendung memenuhi penglihatannya. Ini bukan kesenangan–jelas, tetapi kenapa ia masih merasa senang? Sehun selalu tahu dia adalah masokis. Tetapi dia kira itu bercandaan. Alasan klise.

Sehun tidak dapat bisa mengatur nafasnya. Siapakah dia sekarang? Milik Kai lagi? Apakah dia ingin? Begitu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya, sampai ia tak sadar Kai telah memposisikan juniornya di lubang Sehun. Kai mengambil botol pelumas yang sudah penuh darah itu, menariknya; lalu membuang asal.

Level vibratornya ia naikkan menjadi level sembilan, lalu tanpa pemanasan ia memasuki lubang hangat Sehun. "Op-pa, sa-sakit. Be-berhenti-tilah juseyo." Sehun menghembuskan napasnya di kaca, agar ia tidak bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri–disetubuhi oleh seorang monster berkedok sahabatnya.

"Kau memang siapa?" Kai mengigit bokong Sehun dan Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, menutup matanya. Ritme Kai cepat dan tepat, Sehun dibuat tak berkutik karenanya. "A-Aku b-berna-na-ma O-Oh S-Sehun, l-lelaki ah- c-cadel 's' ah- ya-yang dibu-bully oleh pe-pemain rugby po-po-puler b-bernama K-Kim AH- J-Jongin." Sehun berkata gagap-gagap, dengan desahan yang muncul sekali-kali ketika vibrator dan penis Kai menyentuh prostatnya bersamaan.

"Untuk apa kau berbicara tentang masa lalu?!" Kai menampar bokong Sehun dan Sehun mendesis karena rasa bakar di pantatnya. "K-Karena wa-waktu i-itu aku masih po-polos dan J-Jongin me-merebut kepercayaanku, ke-keperjakaanku–Ah dan ha-hatiku."

Kai menggengam erat pinggang Sehun sampai membuat memar. Sehun hanya mendesis, sakit. Kai tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu dimana ia merebut harga diri Sehun–dan menginjak-injak hatinya sampai terpecah.

"Kai," Sehun berkata tanpa rasa gugup dan Kai merasa hatinya panas. Kenapa Sehun menolak? Apakah dia tidak menikmati ini? Mungkin ia lebih suka dikasari lebih lagi.

"Kai, aku–"

"Jangan, Sehun. Jangan."

"Aku menyukaimu–aku mungkin mencintaimu. Yah aku–"

"Sehun, jangan." Kai menghentakkan penisnya lagi kedalam lubang Sehun dan Sehun mengadah dengan mata buram akan air mata.

"Ya-ya, itu jawabannya. A-Aku mencintaimu–aku mencintai Kim Jongin."

BRAK.

Dahi Sehun mengenai kaca saat Jongin mendorongnya ke kaca, membuat sang pemilik membuka mata dengan air mata masih meluncur dari matanya. Kai mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang Sehun dan Sehun dapat merasakan spermanya turun ke pahanya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dingin.

Kai mengambil vibrator tersebut dan membuangnya asal. Kali ini, lubang Sehun hanya akan diisi oleh penisnya. Penisnya yang besar, berkedut dan berisi. Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan tangan Sehun menemukan bahu Kai; meremasnya kuat dan Kai mendesis.

Kai kembali memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Sehun, ia mengesek-gesek penisnya di sekitar lubang Sehun. Sehun menaruh dagunya di bahu Kai dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya. "Jongin." Ucapnya, penuh dengan lelah.

"Apa aku hanya pelarianmu saja, dari sejak dulu?" Sehun berkata teratih-atih, membasahi bahu telanjang Kai dengan air mata. Dan Kai mengigit bahu Sehun, keras.

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan? Do–"

Kai menghentakkan penisnya ke lubang Sehun dan Sehun masih menangis. Masih membasahi bahu Kai dengan air mata, masih mengingat semua kata-kata percaya yang Kai ucapkan. Dimana bibir yang ia sangat ingin capai berbisik di telinganya: _"Kyungsoo cantik ya_."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kau tahu aku berpikir kalau selama ini kau menyetubuhiku; bukannya memandangku sebagai Oh Sehun si cadel tapi Do Kyungsoo si pemilik bibir merekah yang kau sangat ingin kecup."

Kai ingin Sehun berhenti membicarakan semua kejujuran. Dia tidak kuat–dia tidak bisa menahan ini semua, oh tolong–dia sudah berubah.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Seberapa lama aku melafalkan namanya, seberapa lama aku memikirkan kenapa kau masih memikirkannya. Seberapa lama aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak memberhentikanmu ketika kau mendekatinya. Seberapa lama aku menatap bayanganku di cermin."

Kai tidak bisa–tolong, siapapun; jauhkan Sehun dari monster yang berada di dirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah menyukaikukan? Kau tidak pernah berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi tempat sandaranku seperti aku yang menjadi tempat sandaranmu. Bodoh sekali aku, Jongin."

Kai bisa merasakannya, bergejolak di hatinya–terlalu lama, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan_nya_.

"Kau memang egois. Aku membencimu–ralat, aku ingin membencimu. Tapi aku tak kuasa, karena rasa cinta ini masih ada."

Sialan–Kai sudah tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa–oh tidak.

"Memangnya kau siapa?!" Kai berteriak kepada Sehun dan Sehun menunduk, menangis di dadanya. Kai menarik penisnya dari lubang Sehun. Ia menaruh Sehun di sebuah bathub dan menyalakan showernya ke suhu paling dingin. Sehun masih menangis dan Kai tidak punya rasa penyesalan. Hilang semua, hilang. Dan Kai menyukai rasa ini. _To be in control, to be the one to respect. To be the Master_.

"Sadarlah, Sehun! Memang apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir bahwa–bahwa aku bisa mencintaimu, sebuah boneka rusak? Orang bodoh juga tahu, kau tidak dapat bisa diperbaiki. Harus dibuang, karena memang manusia sepertimu tidak butuh tempat di dunia ini. Eksistensimu absolut, Sehun!"

"Pergi! Pergi dari hadapanku, Sehun!"

Dan Kai cuman bisa tersenyum bengis–seperti monster yang bernama Kai– melihat boneka rusak itu pergi.

Kai tidak butuh sebuah boneka rusak, seberapa terampil pun dia; menjadi pemuasnya. Ia dengan mudah mencari boneka lain, yang lebih baru, bagus, dan terampil. _He's in control, beware of Kim Jongin_.

** D**

Mind to RnR?


End file.
